Evasion
by persephassax
Summary: Everyone knows sex equates complications. One night stands and running away in the morning are never good. Especially not when looking for a repeat performance. AU. Larminé. Akuroku. LN. AR.


Title: Evasion _(I couldn't think of anything, suggestions welcome, plz.)_  
Summary: Its well known fact that sex equates complications. One night stands and running away in the morning only makes it worse. Especially if you're looking for a repeat performance.  
Rating: T+ -- For mentions of sex, sex, oh, AND SEX. Nothing _explicit. _Oh, and language rating (as per usual. B:)  
Word Count: 1,327  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not famous. Still not rich. Still not the owner of any kind of franchise: Japanese or otherwise. I just write stories. c:

* * *

Naminé liked pretending. Anyone that knew her could testify she was damn good at it too. Most people didn't know her.

A perfect example was that with her white dresses and big blue eyes, she let everyone draw their own conclusions. These conclusions generally involved her being varying degrees of innocent. She wasn't going to bother correcting them.

"Nice shoes, wanna fuck?" she asked the blond girl in the over buckled boots and the low cut black dress. She didn't try to pull off coy, because that really only worked on old men. She wasn't fond of them.

The blond with the boots just raised an eyebrow at her. "My what a filthy mouth you have," she replied, cooly.

"All the better to reel you in with, my dear," Naminé's smile was mostly teeth. The blond with the boots smirk back.

"Lead the way princess, I'm interested in seeing your tower," it appeared fairy tales where the theme of the evening.

Afterwards when she lay sweating and panting in bed, Naminé turned to the blond.

"You never gave me," she admonished, "A name to moan. I feel cheated."

"Larxene, baby," she replied smirking lazily, "We can go again if you feel you missed out too badly."

Naminé moaned at the thought, the number of wicked things this girl appeared to be able to do with her tongue was astounding.

"Oh god," she could feel heat burning quickly down between her legs, "Oh god, I don't know... Uhn..."

Her bedmate needed no other incentive.

The next morning found her sitting in a dinner with a plate of eggs at 8.30 AM scowling rather effectively into her cup of coffee. Her hair was a messy pony tail and her clothing simple jeans and her brother's t-shirt.

Another blond slid into the seat across from her.

"There you are! I've been waiting for ages! Goddamnit," she glared ferociously at him.

"Who got YOUR knickers in a twist?" he asked brusquely. This was a side of the girl he was rarely, if ever exposed to.

"Ugh," she went back to scowling at her coffee. The other blond waited until after ordering and receiving his food to ask any questions. Yet he had barely opened his mouth before she began.

"Three rounds of bloody AMAZING sex and you'd think she'd at LEAST leave a number. It wasn't like I didn't contribute either, I had HER moaning and writhing like nobody's business. Could have at least stayed for breaky. Don't you HATE it when they do that?"

He thought momentarily, then his gaze darkened and he made a small noise in the affirmative. It was a bitch when they decided not to stick around.

"I'm just fucking worried that now I'm going to spend all my time haunting that one bar hoping to pick her up again. She had some bloody fine dirty talk," Naminé continued. "Roxas, what the fuck. You, how would you know it sucks. Bitch at me for a bit so I won't continue to brood on this bullshit."

He took a breath, opened his mouth then shut it again. Then he began,

"I fucked my best friend then when I woke up he wasn't there. We haven't talked since." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like fun, good in bed?" He mirrored her earlier gesture.

"Spider-fingers," he grinned. She shivered slightly.

Larxene glared at her friend. He looked despondently at the floor.

"Quite frankly I don't care WHAT happened to you. Cause I bet 10 bucks that it was your fault. More importantly I had fucking GREAT SEX last night then ran away this morning for no actual reason I can explain. Now I want you to FIX. IT," she growled. This was not how she wanted to be wasting her time. She wanted to be in bed with that vixen of a blond from last night.

"GODDAMN IT AXEL!" she yelled, she was desperate and not quite sure why. "You've been wanting to fuck him for HOW MANY YEARS now?! You did. You either stick with him, or you've gotten what you wanted and move on. A week is BLOODY FUCKING long enough to angst, now DO something. I need you to solve my problem so I can go back to have really, really good sex," she could undoubtedly find the blond on her own. After all, the town was only a barely bigger than a college town, it would be neigh impossible not to run into her again. Especially not if she thought the sex was half as good as Larxene did. The thing was, that there appeared to be more feelings attached to this, and any of her other friends would laugh in the face of that idea. The redhead however seemed to deal with them often enough that he might actually be of some actually use to her.

He still didn't say anything.

"Look, just call Roxas. If I know anything about him at all its that he a). thinks you're fucking HOT, and b). really wants to have kinky man-sex with you. Now help me. Please," at that last word he raised his head.

"Larxene. Larxene DeLaine, asking for help in the usual manner of normal member of society. Never. The sex must really have been very, very good."

That was about the moment when a piercing noise broke their thoughtful silence and Axel scrambled for his phone.

"Yes?" he was breathless with anticipation.

"_-.-breakfast..-.-..-diner---.--.-cousin.-."_ Larxene couldn't hear most of what was being said by the person on the other line.

"Listen, Rox, I'm real sorry about last week. Can..."

"_...---.--.---...moral support.---...--..find--.......---.-...saturday?"_

"Yea, wait, cousin... what's her name again. Man, I feel awful we did all that flirting last time we hung out and now I can't even remember her name," Axel laughed.

"_..---Aminé...---"_ Larxene's eyes widened rather comically. She grabbed Axel's phone from him.

"Roxas. This is Larxene.

_..._

No, you can't talk to Axel.

_..._

No I'm not sorry. Put your cousin on the line.

_..._

FUCKING DO IT YOU ASSHOLE!" Axel was impressed to see her cheeks turning a pretty rose with emotion. Yet it all melted into a rather pleased smirk.

"Hey, princess. Sorry about this morning," Larxene appeared rather content with whatever response she got.

"Hey yea, I'm all for going back to bed, get off on the bus stop at the residential end of the bus tunnel."

"_.--.-.....-"_

"Are you kidding? I could find that pretty little head of yours anywhere. My house is a like... two blocks from there and my roomie is gone for the week." She hung up and turned to Axel. "Get the fuck out of my house," he gaped at her. "GET OUT!"

Naminé grinned when her back thudded into the door and an insistent body pressed against hers.

"Didn't we..." she took a moment to gasp, "say something about a bed?" She moaned low in her throat as nimble hands slid up her shirt.

A week later found a rather interesting scene.

"JESUS FUCKING CHIRST LARXENE! PUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING PANTS ON!" A pink haired man screeched from the door.

"I DO _NOT _WANT TO SEE THAT! Who the fuck is that?" half way through his tirade against his room-mate he was distracted by a slight blond girl exiting Larxene's bedroom.

"Why the fuck isn't SHE wearing pants?"

"For the same reason you and Vexen don't when you go visit him. EASY. ACCESS. Oh, and you might want to clean the couch some if you're planning on sitting on it," Larxene answered casually as she walked towards Naminé and the bedroom with a cup of coffee.

* * *

Author Note: Psh. I need to get around to writing like, actually smut? Maybe? What do you think. Anyway. I wanted this to be more polished, and better. BUT IT WOULDN'T DO WHAT I WANTED GAH. I wanted to do a crazy thing with fairy tale refs and stuff... but alas, pseudo-humor appeared to be on the menu.  
Another older piece, fyi. c: Enjoy, and leave one with your opinions/etc.


End file.
